


A Fragrant Rose Lalloon

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dom/sub, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Girl Penis, Inflation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Rose is pregnant and gassy Kanaya inflates her then fucks her then Rose does a mega-fart. Yeah.





	A Fragrant Rose Lalloon

"Good Morning, Dear," Kanaya said, as the human beside her slowly blinked herself awake. Rose smiled as the always-lovely grey face of her wife came into view.

"And a good morning to you too," Rose said. Once she finished rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her first instinct was to reach beneath the sheets to cradle her own swollen, pregnant belly. It seemed as though Kanaya had the same instincts herself.

"Would You Believe Me If I Told You That You've Gotten Bigger Since Last Night?" Kanaya said, running her hand soothingly over her partner's stomach.

"As a matter of fact I would," Rose said, letting her and Kanaya's fingers intertwine. "It seems as though it's always swelling. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm unable to get out of bed."

"I Do Believe You Should Be Able To Stand With Some Assistance," Kanaya said. Before she could offer it, their quiet intimacy was cut short by a particularly bold, bassy fart erupting from Rose's rear.

"Oh Dear," Kanaya said.

Rose's cheeks were stained a vibrant pink for the entire duration of her fart, which lasted for at least five whole seconds before peaking and then finally tapering off.

"Excuse me," was all she could think to say. Her embarrassment had only just begun. While her fart had ended, the stink had yet to seep through her covers. When Kanaya finally got a whiff of her awful stink, that is when she would feel truly ashamed.

"I'm terribly sorry," Rose said, as the smell began to roll out from under the blankets in waves.

"No Need To Apologize," Kanaya said with a reassuring grin. "It's Not Like I'm Unfamiliar With It."

Kanaya was right. Rose had been incredibly gassy for the majority of her pregnancy. Ever since she started showing, she had been firing off blasts of stinking gas from both ends. The further into her pregnancy she got, the more frequent her expulsions became. They got more powerful and more foul-smelling as she progressed too.

"I Actually Find It Quite Cute, My Beloved Little Gassy Mother-To-Be." Kanaya added.

Rose scoffed as she looked down at her own ballooning tummy. Her womb was filled with live young and eggs, and plenty of both, while her stomach contained almost exclusively gas. "At this point I'm anything but little."

Kanaya chuckled. She couldn't deny that Rose was incredibly swollen. The human had only been pregnant a mere four months, and already she was larger than most women at a full term-with twins. Some of that may have been bloating from her gas, but even after emptying her stomach of air completely she was still plenty huge.

"And Getting Bigger Every Day," Kanaya said, returning her palm to caress Rose's belly. "How Large Do You Think You'll Be At Six Months? Or Nine? Or Even Twelve?"

The two had determined that, because of the unusual nature of Rose's pregnancy, her gestation period would last for an entire year. And indeed, there was no telling how huge she would be by that point. Frankly, the prospect excited both of them. To think, out of all of her friends, including the one who was literally part dog, Rose would be the one to end up delivering a litter.

It had been several seconds since Rose's expulsion, and already she could feel another one bubbling in her bowels. She tried to clench her cheeks shut to restrain it, but there wasn't much she could do. It ended up rocketing out of her cheeks all the same, further saturating her bed sheets with the flatulent odor.

"Perhaps We Should Get You Out Of Bed Before You Taint These Blankets Permanently," Kanaya suggested, to which Rose nodded in agreement. Kanaya hoisted her girlfriend to her feet, and helped her waddle clumsily out of the room, since the size of her belly forced her legs apart.

"Where are we headed?" Rose asked.

"To The Kitchen," Kanaya said plainly. "You Need Your Breakfast, Since You're 'Eating For Two' As You Humans Like To Say."

Rose chuckled. "Well, lead the way," she said.

Rose could feel another bubble of gas building in her bowels, and each step she took threatened to dislodge it. Releasing a morning fart was bad enough, but she certainly didn't want to stink-bomb her lover while she was so generously helping her to the kitchen. Unfortunately, clenching her cheeks could only block out the blast for so long. It was only a matter of time before another booming pregnancy fart slipped out and tainted the air.

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" Rose asked, hoping a bit of conversation could help take her mind off of her immanent fart.

"As A Matter Of Fact, I Actually Have A Special Treat Prepared For You," Kanaya responded flirtily.

"Is that so?" Rose asked. She could feel her excitement building. It seemed as though Kanaya had something fun and kinky in store for the two of them, and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.

"Please, Take A Seat," Kanaya said as they arrived in the kitchen. She gestured towards a chair, which looked out of place. It wasn't a standard kitchen chair, but a large, fluffy one, in which Rose could recline in comfortably during her pregnancy. There were several such chairs scattered throughout the house, usually one in each room, so Rose would always have an appropriate place for her to sit no matter what.

Rose nodded, and sat herself down, letting her body sink into the obscenely soft fabric. "Wait, I Must Fetch Something For You. It's...Part Of The Surprise."

Rose felt a sort of excited tingling in her chest, which grew and grew each second of Kanaya's departure. When she finally returned Rose felt as though she might pop. With what Kanaya was carrying in her hand, it seemed as though that might still be a possibility.

It was a handheld air pump, the sort that would be used to inflate the tires on a bicycle. Rose new exactly where that thing was going, how Kanaya intended to use it, and why, but it would be more fun to act coy about the unusual object's presence.

"What's that for?" Rose said, with a playful false naivete.

"You'll See," Kanaya replied. "Would You Mind Leaning Back A Bit?"

Rose did as she asked. The chair was so soft and cushiony that she was nearly laying on her back.

"Very Good," Kanaya said as she approached, bicycle pump in one hand, using the other to pull Rose's bloomers to her ankles. Rose blushed as her nethers were exposed, though it wasn't anything Kanaya hadn't seen countless times before.

"Where exactly do you intend to put that?" Rose said, like she didn't already know. She wouldn't have to wait much longer to find out, as Kanaya brought the nozzle towards Rose's lower half, inserting it gently into her exposed anus. Rose let out a small, involuntary yelp which Kanaya found absolutely adorable. Kanaya didn't have to stick it in far, just enough that it would stay in on its own. Once she was sure of that, she placed the pump on the ground, and began to push down on the handle.

"Your Pregnancy Has Made You Incredibly Bloated, Hasn't It?"

The blush on Rose's cheeks hadn't gone away, and now it was beginning to grow. The human girl nodded in agreement, that much was undeniable.

"So Round, So Full Of Gas..." Kanaya continued. Rose could already feel her belly beginning to swell with air from just that single pump.

"It seems like you intend to make me fuller," Rose replied, as she leaned back and allowed the air to enter her.

"Mmmm, That Does Seem To Be The Case, Doesn't It," Kanaya said, taking another long, steady pump, and then another, and then another...

Indeed, Rose was getting fuller with each stroke of the pump, her burgeoning belly expanding before her as it always did, only this time it was swollen with air instead of just her young.

"This feels...quite interesting," Rose remarked. Though she felt terribly tight, it was a comfortable, almost pleasurable sort of tension. At the very least, Kanaya seemed to be enjoying it, as she extended a hand to caress the swell of her expanding gut.

"How Does It Feel?" Kanaya inquired, eyes transfixed on her matesprite's gas-filled stomach. All the while, she continued pumping at a consistent rate, sending a steady stream of air into Rose's stomach.

"I'm sure you can guess," Rose said, shuddering at her own ceaseless growth. If Kanaya had any intentions of stopping, then she certainly wasn't making them clear to Rose.

"Are You Able To Move In This State?" Kanaya inquired. Rose wasn't sure herself. She tried to lean up, but found her big bulbous belly blocking her path. The air didn't make her belly any heavier, though it was still plenty weighty from her pregnancy. Instead, it simply made it a bigger obstacle, big enough to greatly impede Rose's mobility.

"It seems not," Rose said.

"Hm, Very Good," Kanaya said, taking a particularly caress over the whole surface area of Rose's belly. "So Large, So Helpless. Someone With Impure Intentions Could Do Anything They Wanted To You."

Rose huffed, making another feeble attempt to sit up in the chair, and once again finding her belly too large an obstacle to overcome.

"Indeed, that certainly seems to be the case."

Rose felt a small shudder as Kanaya chose to acknowledge how vulnerable she was. It wasn't fear that compelled this involuntary action though, or at least not entirely. If there was nervousness behind it, then there was also a matching amount of excitement.

"Why, do you plan on taking advantage of that fact?" Rose continued.

Kanaya responded with a sly smile that exposed her fangs and another drawn out pump that made Rose feel particularly full.

"I think that should do it," Kanaya said, taking a step back to admire the ballooning sphere that she had created out of her girlfriend's tummy. Rose's stomach had been large to start with from her pregnancy, and now she was sporting a protrusion a bit larger than an over-inflated beach ball fit to burst. Rose's shirt had ridden all the way up to accommodate it, until it only covered her breasts, which had, though not nearly as much as her tummy, been left swollen as a result of her pregnancy.

"What A Lovely Sight," Kanaya said, tapping her chin. "What Was It You Said About Taking Advantage? Yes, I Do Believe I Will Be Doing That Now."

And with that, she sauntered back over to her ballooning girlfriend. She wasn't particularly hasty, as she didn't need to be. It wasn't like Rose was going anywhere. And besides, she wished to let the tension build in more ways than one.

Kanaya removed her skirt, then placed it on the ground beside her in a neat pile. Though she was playing the role of a domme, she wasn't a savage. She had spent a lot of time sewing that skirt, it would be a sin to let it get damaged.

With her bottoms removed her panties were visible, and the swell of her bulge beneath them which stretched the fabric to the point of translucence made her intentions clear if they weren't already.

"I Need You In A Different Position," Kanaya said bluntly.

"Well, I'm clearly not going to move on my own, am I?" Rose replied.

"Of course, allow me to help with that."

Kanaya helped Rose out of the chair, and then flipped her over so that she laid stomach-down against the floor, propped up by her enormous belly. She could feel the pressure building from having her stomach pressed against the floor, which forced out a powerful airy belch from her mouth. It would've come out of the other end too, had Rose's ass not been blocked off by the nozzle of the hole.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, as though Kanaya would've been the least bit offended. Kanaya ignored the outburst entirely, resting the pump on top of Rose's back, adjusting it until it was perfectly balanced.

"There, That Should Do It," Kanaya said, taking a step back to make sure that everything remained level. Once that was certain, she took to approaching Rose again.

"Kanaya, dear, what are you doing back there?" Rose said, trying and failing to swivel her head around to see what was going on behind her.

"You'll See, Or Rather, You'll Feel Soon Enough," Kanaya said ominously, now hovering suspiciously around Rose's nethers. Her intentions were clear, or at least they were in a broad sense, but the specifics remained thrillingly mysterious.

And with that, Kanaya's panties joined her skirt in a neatly folded pile on the floor, leaving the troll's erect bulge completely exposed. Her throbbing cock was only left in the open air for a few moments though, as it was thrust inside of the soon-to-be-moaning Rose down to the hilt.

"O-oh dear," Rose said, the suddenness of the stretching sensation caused Rose's mouth to hang open involuntarily. Now there wasn't a single area nor orifice of her body that didn't feel incredibly tight, though her belly was still the clear front-runner in that regard. Kanaya began to pump her cock in and out with the same consistency and purpose that she had with the actual pump, which still remained balanced atop Rose's back, though each thrust did cause it to wobble a bit.

"You're So Big Dear," Kanaya said with an uncharacteristic grunt. She placed her hands against the sides of Rose's stomach to help balance herself as she thrust. It was remarkable how similar it felt to an over-inflated balloon. "So Very Big And Round, Yes," Kanaya said, continuing to moan. "But I Think We Still Know That There's More Room For You To Grow."

Rose shuddered, though she wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or fear. Did Kanaya really intend to make her even bigger than she already was? She currently felt like she was on the verge of busting. It was hard to imagine her stomach having even a single square inch left that more air could fill. Kanaya was just teasing her, right? Then again, it was suspicious that the bicycle pump remained balanced on her back, within arms reach should Kanaya ever need it.

It only took Kanaya a few seconds to make her intentions perfectly clear. She was going to make Rose bigger alright, much bigger, and she would savor every second of the growth of her profoundly pregnant, puffed up partner. She leaned forwards, pushing her bulge inside of Rose slowly but purposefully, steadily burying itself deeper and deeper into the girl's body until finally it reached its hilt. Though Rose was already bloated beyond belief, Kanaya's throbbing bulge nonetheless managed to make her feel even more stretched.

Now it felt like there wasn't a single part of her body that wasn't being stretched, strained, or distorted in some way, or at least not any from her midsection. From her ass to her stomach to her womb to her loins, all were stretched in a way that she couldn't help but thing of as pleasurable. She moaned as Kanaya entered her. Meanwhile, the troll bit her lip, stifling a moan that might've disturbed the stoic image she was putting forth.

Kanaya allowed her hands to press down on the pump as she leaned forwards, filling Rose's stomach with air as her other hole was filled with her cock. The two simultaneous stretching sensations were overwhelming for Rose, and she could do nothing but grunt dumbly with her tongue lolling out. Even if Kanaya did intend to pop her, and she had the mobility to stop it, her lack of composition would be enough to stop her from doing so.

It wasn't like she wanted her to stop, though. As fearful as this whole thing was, she was definitely enjoying herself-and the parts of her brain that weren't overcome by waves of taut pleasure were curious and wanted to see just how far this thing could go.

With Kanaya's bulge buried as far as it could go, the throbbing appendage was withdrawn and then thrust in again, this time with a bit more deliberate force. Just like last time, she used the thrust of her hips to push her hands against the pump on Rose's back, sending another dose of air into her overstuffed stomach.

"I Can Keep Doing This," she said, breaking her silence, while Rose had been anything but. "Every Thrust, You're Going To Get More And More Full."

To make sure that Rose knew the truth in that statement, Kanaya thrust in and out of her lover several more times while she spoke, making sure not to let her pleasure make her steady pronunciation quaver. With each thrust came a pump, and with each pump came another addition to air into Rose's belly, which increasingly seemed like it was about to run out of room. Then again, it seemed like it was on the verge of running out of room several minutes ago as well, and Rose had gotten substantially bigger since then. Maybe her belly could expand indefinitely, or maybe she would be confronted with her own limits very, very soon. Kanaya's continued fucking and inflation of her insured that she would find out whichever was the case very soon.

"So Big," Kanaya muttered to herself after a particularly powerful thrust that made Rose's toes clench. "So Very, Very Big..." She couldn't help but admire the sheer size of her lover, as her air filled belly bobbed about beneath her with each thrust of her bulge. Kanaya thought that Rose had been enormous to start with, with only the swell of her pregnant womb to expand her gut. Now with countless pumps worth of air in her belly, she had grown to the point where her original size had been dwarfed completely.

"Mmmf, Kanaya?" Rose said, speaking up after several minutes of otherwise wordless groaning. "I-I'm not sure if I can take anymore." Rose didn't specify whether she was talking about being near to busting or near to orgasm. In all likelihood it was probably both, but either way Kanaya continued fucking her and filling her simultaneously. For Rose herself the feelings had become entangled. She wasn't sure if the clenching in her lower abdomen was orgasmic ripples of pleasure or the prelude to her popping like a balloon.

Bigger and bigger she grew, until finally her ballooning belly was larger than the entire rest of her body, which was left to lay upon her own sofa-sized stomach. As Rose grew, Kanaya seemed to become more aroused, meaning that her thrusts hastened, which caused her to pump faster, leading to Rose growing bigger which then left Kanaya more turned on, and so the cycle continued, speeding up the rate of Rose's growth exponentially.

At this point Rose wasn't sure if a climax would ever come. Perhaps she would just keeping growing forever, until the very planet was dwarfed by her mass.

Just as Rose began thinking about climaxes, Kanaya achieved one of her own, dropping her measured demeanor and letting a unrestrained moan of pure pleasure echo through the room. A load of fresh jade-colored cum spilled into Rose's aching pussy, just like the load that had impregnated her so many months ago.

Rose came a few seconds after, from a combination of Kanaya's thrusts and the peculiar but pleasurable sensation that being so overinflated had caused to build in her abdomen. The two women were left huffing and panting before their orgasms finally subsided around the same time.

"Well, that was certainly an experience," Rose said. The sort of hard, concrete reality of her situation began to dawn on her in a way that it hadn't been able to when her mind was muddled by a mix of fear, intrigue and sexual arousal. Here she was, sitting atop a belly full of air to the point where it was larger than herself, several months pregnant and with her alien girlfriend's cum leaking out of her pussy and onto the floor. What a strange life she'd lived. But a nice one, to be sure.

"Indeed," Kanaya responded. Her orgasm had been so tremendous that a few aftershock-induced spurts of cum still dribbled from her softening bulge. "That Was Lovely. Now All That's Left Is The Finale."

"The finale-?" Rose asked. Her question was premature, as Kanaya was intent on showing her exactly what she meant. The plug that was connected from the hose was yanked from Rose's ass unceremoniously. With nothing to keep it inside of her, all the air that she'd been filling with over the past hour or so was released at once. And oh, what a terrible release it was.

BbbbBBBBRRrRROOORRrrrmmMMMmmBBPPPHHHBBBbbbBBRRRTTTTTTTTttttTTTTTTTTTTTT!!! ffbbBBRRBBBLLllrrRRrggGGGBBBBBBBRFFTTTTT!!

A person-sized belly worth of air flooded out of Rose's anus. There was no ramping up, it was of an unbelievable intensity and force from the moment Rose was unplugged to the end of its nearly minute long duration. Rose's ass was stretched to an absurd degree to allow for the massive pillar of wind to come out of her, spewing transparent anal juice onto the floor as well.

Kanaya stepped to the side to make sure that she wasn't directly in the path of the blast, but even while standing a good few feed from its force made her body vibrate. It shook the ground beneath her too, and made the wall tremble. There wasn't a single part of the room nor object inside of it that wasn't affected by Rose's powerful poot.

In addition to the force there was also sound. Thick and thudding, it was nonetheless airy overall because of its origins as actual air inside of Rose's stomach, rather than the bassier sound that accompanied digestive gasses. Imagine if you will, the sound of air being released from a balloon, with all the airy sputtering that comes with it, and then magnify the volume several dozen times, and you will have a rather accurate impression of what Rose's ass sounded like for those 60 seconds of butt billowing.

As stimulated as Kanaya's ears were by Rose's outburst, like most farts the most notable sense it affected was smell. As previously mentioned, this blast of gas from Rose was borne from air injected with a pump, rather than the remnants of digested food, so the only odor it carried was that of the ass it had passed through to escape into the open air. That was still more than enough to make it plenty pungent, especially when it was being blasted into the room at several miles per hour continuously, until every inch of the chamber was tainted with its stink.

Kanaya pinched her nose shut, but that was insufficient to shield herself from the stench. It still penetrated through her fingers to pierce her nostrils, making her cough involuntarily.

Rose would've excused herself had she not been overwhelmed by the sensation of having a hurricane of flatulence erupting out of her hindquarters to speak or even form a coherent thought. The feeling wasn't entirely unlike the orgasm she had just seconds prior, but it wasn't something she'd feel comfortable comparing to anything she'd experienced before in her entire life. In fact, she wasn't sure if anyone had felt anything similar to this period, unless John had performed some unusual experiments with his windy abilities that she hadn't heard about.

Finally the torrential spew of gas from Rose's hindquarters declined into a weak stuttering, and then went completely silent as her overtaxed asshole snapped shut. Her belly had flattened back to a size that was still somewhat reasonable, though Rose's pregnancy still left her with a tummy roughly the size of a ripe watermelon.

The room was in disarray, things knocked off of shelves and shelves knocked over by the force of Rose's farts, the pump itself knocked off of Rose's back and sent flying halfway across the room by her gas, not to mention that the air smelled like ass. The only thing left standing was a dazed Kanaya, still pinching her nose with precaution even after the farting stopped.

"Perhaps I Should've Prepared For This A Bit More," Kanaya said, her voice nasily due to her pinched nostrils.

"That'll be something to keep in mind for next time," Rose said, pushing back up to her feet now that her belly was no longer large enough to balance on.

"Ah, So That Means There Will Be A Next Time?" Kanaya said with a fanged smile. "I'll Make Sure To Nail Everything To The Floor."


End file.
